


Aftermath

by bittenfeld



Category: Mach GoGoGo | Speed Racer, Speed Racer (2008)
Genre: Brother/Brother Incest, Explicit Sexual Content, Incest, M/M, Male Slash, Pillow Talk, Sibling Incest, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-20
Updated: 2015-04-20
Packaged: 2018-03-25 00:58:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3790675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bittenfeld/pseuds/bittenfeld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a little PWP, just a quick sequel to “Blood for Blood”, a bit of hot erotic pillow talk, as Speed and Rex get (very) comfortable in their new relationship...</p><p>“Tell me your fantasies,” Rex urges.<br/>“You mean, like the one where Racer X shoves me over the hood of the Mach 5 and screws my brains out?”<br/>“Yeah.  Like that one.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aftermath

Rex says that Speed has got to concentrate during the race and keep his mind out of his pants, or he’ll lose the race, or maybe even crash. Speed scoffs, “You think I can’t control myself around you?” Rex tosses back, “I know you can’t control yourself around me.” – which is true – just a look or touch from Rex, and Speed gets an instant hard-on, while his brain turns to mush.

Rex understands. But he also recognizes that their racing can’t be compromised. “You realize if you lose the next one to me, even if you come in second, that’ll clinch the championship. You’ll be too far behind me to make up the points.”

“Who says I’m gonna lose the next one?”

“You will if you can’t keep your mind out of your pants. It’s going to be easy to beat you from now on. Yesterday wasn’t even a challenge. Although I suppose if I wanted to be generous and help you get your mind back to racing, all it would take is thirty seconds before the race to get you off.”

“Hey, they don’t call me ‘Speed’ for nothin’. Man, I had such a hard-on yesterday I could hardly stay in my seat.”

“I’m surprised you could even fit behind the steering wheel.”

“Well, the belt between my legs was agony. Thought I was going to be emasculated before the race was over. What about you? Weren’t you hard, thinking about me all morning long?”

“I was thinking about you, all right. During the race, I was only thinking about beating you on the track.” His head leans close, and they French-kiss. Rex’s voice lowers seductively, close to Speed’s ear. “And afterwards, I was only thinking about fucking your brains out.”

Speed shivers, leans back against Rex’s arm. Then turning to smile a little devilish smile at his older brother, he retorts, “Well, now you’ve given me a challenge, big brother. I wanna get you hard on the track.”

Rex shoots him a cautioning look. “Yeah, but whatever you do, _don’t_ give anything away.”

“I won’t. ‘Cause I know you’ll leave me if I do.”

            * * * * *

Hesitantly Speed probed, “Rex, do you have ever have second thoughts about us?”

“Sure, I have second thoughts all the time,” Rex admitted easily.

“You do?” the younger man questioned nervously.

“Yeah,” Rex assured. “First thoughts, and second thoughts… and third thoughts, and fourth thoughts. I’ve got a lot of thoughts about us. Every night, every shower, every race, every time I see you, and every spare moment in between. Why?”

Speed made a face. “That’s not what I meant, you dipstick!”

“Address your older brother with more respect.”

“Older brother? All right – that’s not what I meant, you _old_ dipstick!”

Rex gave him a sideways glare. “You’re looking for a whipping tonight, aren’t you, you little punk?”

Speed smirked. “Ooh, I hope so!”

“Yeah, well, up ‘til now, I’ve only kept it up until you’ve had enough. Maybe tonight I’ll keep it up until _I’ve_ had enough.”

Speed cringed playfully.

“Before I screw your little ass tonight, it’s gonna be all the colors of the sunset. And then I’m going to win tomorrow’s race, because you won’t be able to sit straight in the cockpit. In fact, from now on, any time I’m in the mood for an easy win, I’ll just whip that little butt hard the night before… And no, I don’t have any second thoughts about us. I told you before that I’d always be up front with you, kid. If I didn’t want to be in this relationship, I would have told you that right at the start.”

* * * * *

Out of curiosity, Speed probed, “How come you won’t let me screw you? You’ve said you would do anything for me.”

“Did I say that?”

“Yeah, you did. So why are you always on top?”

“You mean besides the fact that you always shoot your load within 30 seconds? You wouldn’t even have time to shove it up me, even if I let you.”

“Try me.”

“Someday, maybe. Not yet.”

“Why not?”

“Hey, you gotta have something to look forward to.”

“But why are you always on the top with me?”

“Because you’re such a hot little bottom… and you like it. You’re aggressive and competitive on the track, then sweet and begging in bed – and that’s just the way I want you. You have no idea how good it makes me feel to fight you wheel-to-wheel on the track, then take you completely in bed.”

A teasing smile flitted over full sensual lips, blue eyes sparkling a little too brightly. “Who said anything about sweet and begging all the time?” A little pink tongue-tip peeked out. “Just ‘cause I let you have your way a couple of times…” And even so saying, Speed deliberately slowly squirmed his body beneath the older man’s gaze, sending a wave of heat rolling up Rex’s body, from his groin to his brain.

Despite himself, Rex licked a tiny glistening of dew spangling his upper lip.

Seductively Speed reached up exploring fingers to examine the strong muscled torso over him. Pale eyes half-shuttered beneath black lashes. “You think you’re having your way with me… but I can make you sweat, big brother…”

Another flash of heat followed by a shiver, breathing and heart-rate increased, then strong hands gripped slender but muscled hips, jerked them forward and up, as though the older man’s body was reacting on its own overwhelming need to empty itself into this sweet inviting flesh.

Willingly Speed’s hands slipped from firm slight swell of breasts, over muscled shoulders, to link fingers behind the strong neck; and his knees spread, hips tilted up to invite the guest inside… pretty lips murmured, “Take me… _Racer X_ …”

At that, a growl rumbled up from Rex’s chest, fingers forced the buttocks apart, jerked the teenager forward, and thrust into him. Speed cried out, as hot pain blossomed up, washed over his senses, followed by exquisite pleasure filling him, overflowing. Eagerly he thrust down, taking his brother’s cock deep inside, letting it bump his prostate, writhing in his lover’s grip.

Rex gripped the younger man’s hips, concentration single-minded, focussed in its intensity, and screwed him all the way to ecstasy.

Afterwards, they’re relaxing before going for Round 2.

“Y’know,” Speed surmised, “I don’t think I’m the only one with a Racer X fantasy – because it always gets you when I say that.”

Rex couldn’t help a tiny smile creeping across his lips. “Maybe I just like the way it affects you.”

“I know you do. But I think you like it too – the thought of Racer X screwing me.”

In arousal, Rex released a sharp breath. “God, kid…”

“See what I mean?”

The tiny smile grew. “Kid, you’re the hottest lover I’ve ever had.”

“Really?”

“Where did you learn? Were you really a virgin when I took you?”

“Yeah. Hey, chalk it up to eight years of sexual frustration and an over-active fantasy life. Pops has never let me have any time off to even have a social life – I mean, what was it like when you were a teenager? Was he the same?”

“The same,” Rex agreed. “School, race practice, homework, and bed.”

“Yeah, so that’s why the only dates I’ve had are with cousin Trixie.”

Speed doesn’t want to drop the subject.

“Have you ever gotten it up the ass?”

“Sure – lots of times.”

“From who?”

Rex shrugged. “Different lovers.”

“Do you like it?”

“Yeah.”

“Then let me do it to you.”

“Not yet. You need to wait. The one who taught me everything made me wait over a year before he let me do him.”

“The one who taught you was Prince Kabala, wasn’t it?”

“Maybe.”

“It _was_ Kabala.”

Rex had penetrated Speed, and was taking it nice and slow – slow enough that Speed could speak coherently. Speed commented, “this is the best thing in the world – the only thing better than racing.”

Rex agreed, but added, “Yeah, but don’t think just because we’re lovers now, I’m going to go easy on you on the track.” Rex had stopped working in him – still filling him, but just barely moving – just enough to keep them both on the edge of stimulation. He knew how to draw it out. “If you want the championship, you’re going to have to fight for it like any other competitor. I’m going to make you work for every tenth of a second.”

“That’s fine with me. It’s no good if you just give it to me, big brother. I want to take it from you.” Pert little glint. “So when I win it, how are you gonna reward me, hmm?”

“You mean, the title and the trophy aren’t enough reward for you?”

“Nope. I’ll want you to acknowledge that I’ve stripped you of the title – maybe on your knees.”

“You mean like letting you strip me of my clothes too?”

“Mm, yeah… something like that… ‘Course, I get to do that to you now… And then I think I’ll wanna see _you_ sweet and begging in bed…”

“Me sweet and begging? That’ll be the day…”

“Oh yeah… definitely I’ll want that…!”

“Well, you just keep fantasizing, kid…”

Speed smirked. “Sure, but just a couple more months. So you better start thinking about it, ‘cause I’m gonna take your title away from you this season.”

Rex shrugged. “You can try. All right – when you’re champion, you can screw me. That’ll be your reward.”

“You mean it?”

“Mm hmm.”

Blue eyes brightened. “In that case, brother, you’ve definitely only got a couple more months, so you better enjoy them. ‘Cause once I take the crown away from you, you’ll never get it back. And I’m gonna screw you so hard, you won’t be able to sit in the cockpit for a long time.”

“You think you can do that? I’d like to see you try.”

But at the thought of their competition, Speed got animated, and his body’s grip tightened around Rex’s cock – which sent exquisite pleasure through Rex.

Rex chuckled. “Actually, I’ve just guaranteed myself a few more years – you get so hot and distracted that you can’t concentrate on your driving to even make it into the points, much less win the championship.”

“Yeah, well, that’s gonna change. From now on, at the track, I’m gonna be cool as ice,” he promised, even as Rex’s movements inside him bombarded his body and senses. But he tried to insist, “You’re not gonna rattle my calm again for anything.”

“Oh, is that so?” Rex challenged. And gripping the younger man’s hips, Rex slammed back into him, hard and deep, getting him in the prostate. And Speed cried out in the ecstasy overload of pain-pleasure that transported him into another dimension.

* * * * *

Rex is lying face-up on the bed. Speed is sitting on top of him, unbuttoning Rex’s shirt. They’re kissing, a bunch of little kisses.

“Tell me your fantasies,” Rex urges.

“You mean, like the one where Racer X shoves me over the hood of the Mach 5 and screws my brains out?”

The image was obviously capturing Rex. “Yeah. Like that one.”

“Sure, I’ll tell you… someday. When you tell me all about you and Kabala.”

“You’re fixated on Kabala and me, aren’t you?”

“Yeah, I wanna hear all the juicy details. It’d really turn me on to know what he did you in bed.”

“It’s pretty much the same as what you and I do.”

“Yeah, but I wanna hear you say it. Besides,” – the teenager shrugged – “I just wanna know who I have to measure up to.”

“You don’t have to measure up to anyone, kid.”

“But you _have_ had a lot of lovers, haven’t you?”

“I’ve had some. Not as many as I’ve been offered. And not nearly as many as you seem to think. And yes, Kabala was the one who taught me everything. Just like I’m going to do for you now.”

That took Speed by surprise. “You are?”

“Yeah. I’m going to mentor you from now on. In all things – racing, life… love – everything.”

“So all of this isn’t just a quick affair between us, after all?”

Rex shook his head. “It never was, kid.”

“Why did you let me think it was? When did you decide to make it permanent?”

“Long before we went to bed together. I suppose it was when we were driving up to my place, and you were asleep next to me in the car. I just knew then that I couldn’t leave you again. And we have a lot of years to make up for. And then the time when I went to the grocery store, while you were up in your room jerking off.”

Speed flushed. “You knew!”

“More than that – you don’t know how close I came to just turning the car around, and coming home to you, and screwing your brains out right then and there.”

“Why didn’t you? I wouldn’t have turned you down.”

“I know you wouldn’t have.”

Rex laid his head on Speed heaving chest, listening to his heart pound. “Your heart,” he murmured.

“…beats only for you, big brother, “ Speed managed a whisper. “Rex, did you have any idea we were actually gonna end up in bed together?”

“Yeah, I knew.”

“How’d you know?” Speed challenged playfully.

“Well it’s been more than obvious that you’ve had the hots for me for what, the past seven years…”

Speed’s eyes flashed, but Rex’s kiss interrupted the protest a-borning on his lips. Pinning the young man’s wrists back on the pillow, he looked him over, as if wanting to burn the image of the youthful face to memory. “And I sure in hell couldn’t resist you much longer.” Then kissed him again.

Speed indulged in the kiss, then broke it, an impish little light sparking in the back of his eyes. “You haven’t known for seven years that I’ve had the hots for you.”

“Sure I have. It’s not like you were hiding it.”

“I was so hiding it.”

“You were practically shouting it from the roof-tops.”

“I was not. You weren’t supposed to know.”

“Why wasn’t I supposed to know?

“Because you’d hate me.”

“I wouldn’t hate you.”

“Well, you never did anything about it.”

“Well, most of that time, you were under-age. But what you didn’t know is that in the past year, there were a couple of times when I almost did do something about it.”

“When?”

“A few times when we were alone together for while – the Klondike Cross-country last spring, when you got off course and had some car-trouble.”

“Yeah, and then you just _happened_ to have car-trouble of your own in the same spot… And nobody would have missed us for awhile.”

“And the Great Artesian Rally last fall – you’d gone to Australia without the family. The first night, at the hotel, I almost went to your room. I thought about it for a long time.”

“Why didn’t you? If you knew how I felt, then you’d know I wouldn’t have turned you down.”

“I wouldn’t have unmasked for you.”

“And I wouldn’t have cared.”  
. . . . .

**Author's Note:**

> To find out the details of Speed and Racer X on the hood of the Mach 5, please check out my following fic "Fantasies"...!!


End file.
